Broken
by Fallen Angel of light
Summary: Full Summary inside. What happens when John meets a vampire and has to protect her from demons and her own powers? What happens when he starts to like her? JohnxOc Note: please reread chapter 7 and 8. They have been redone.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

Fallen Angel: Hello readers. I've decided to repost this because I messed up on it a little. Like I said the first time I did this chapter, be constructive not destructive in you're reviews.

Yugi: Hey, that rhymes! #happy grin#

Constantine: #Sweatdrop# Why are you even bothering?

Fallen Angel: #glare# John, shut up before I make you shut up. Anyway, here is the summary of the story.

Summary: Takes place a few months after movie. John is forced to go to a club against his will by Chaz. There, he meets a girl who is a vampire and shares a lot in common with John. He saves her life and helps her to control her powers, but what does she do to help him? Especially with Balthazar's return and threat to take away the only person who has brought John happiness.

Yami: Aww…Jonny falls in love….

Constantine: #glare# shut…up #blush#...and don't call me Jonny. My name is Constantine. John Constantine…asshole

F.A.: Shut up John, you know you like her.

John: What if I don't want to shut up. What could you possibly do to me?

Fallen Angel: #perverted grin# you don't want to know…

Constrantine: #sweatdrop# you're probably right…

Fallen Angel: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, this is a trial fanfiction so it depends on whether or not you guys like it. I probably won't update it for awhile until I finish my other fanfics. So enjoy and please review. By the way, I don't own Constantine or any of the characters affiliated with the movie. I do own Cade the blonde girl and the grim reaper thing. And #sniff# unfortunately, I don't own Keanu Reeves' hot sexy ass #sob#

Keanu: Sorry, but my body guards and my former matrix powers won't let you any where near me.

F.A.: I'll find away around them one of these days.

Keanu: I'm sure you will.

F.A.: Anyway, enjoy.

Broken: Chapter one: Meeting

John sat in the club the pop music pounding into his brain. He never really like clubs especially one like the one he was in. Why he had let. Chaz drag him there was beyond him as well. Maybe it was some kind of way to remind him that he wouldn't always be there to annoy John. Or maybe it was payback for having Angela- when they had been together- de-panting him.

"You'll see why." Chaz had said cryptically before walking out of the room.

John had to admit he was glad that Chaz hadn't actually died but the premonitions he had been getting were starting to piss him off a little. Still, in all honesty, it was better than if Chaz had taken the place of Gabriel. At least now John didn't have to deal with Gabriel's smart ass crap.

John angrily took another sip from his drink as a group of girls walked past him, two of them stopping to argue with each other bitterly. John decided since he had nothing better to do, to listen in. Who knows? Maybe one cheated with the other's boyfriend and they were about to get into a bitch-fight. John grinned at the thought. It had been so long since his last viewing of a bitch-fight…

"-Why? Why can't you just be open to having a good time? Why do have to be 'little Ms. Cloud of depression'?" The blond haired woman who was wearing a pink mini skirt and a matching pink tube top said to the other woman. The other woman with purple streaks in her dark hair glared back at the woman.

"Like you would understand! You're the one who's been my best friend since forever, and you weren't even there by my side when I needed you." The other woman spat back bitterly. She was wearing a purple and black corset with black pants, obviously not happy to be there. Blondie gasped at her friend and turned back to her angrily. John sat back and actually smiled to himself. Now if only this could happen every time he was in a club…

"You're such a selfish bitch. Everyone knows you did it for attention!" The dark haired woman looked at her shocked, not believing what she'd heard. John grinned to him self again. Blondie was going to get it…big time.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night. You know damn well it's you're fault and, since you truly are a dumb blonde and you don't know anything, I am the way I am because I choose to be!" The dark haired woman said storming off.

"Oh go take your Ritalin." The blonde haired woman shouted after her. The black haired woman turned around and glared at the other again.

"It's called Zoloft, you stupid slut." She said before turning and walking out of the club. The other woman walked out of the door with her shouting obscenities that even John wouldn't say. There was something about the dark haired woman that deeply intrigued him about her and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

John decided to forget what Chaz had said and leave the club, having had enough of the techno-pop music that was playing. Besides, it was obvious that the bitch fight was continuing outside and he really didn't want to miss that. He stepped outside where he saw a sight that both surprised him and began to piss him off simultaneously-more so than he already was with Chaz. There was a demon of some sort he couldn't recognize that was advancing menacingly towards the dark haired woman. The blonde one lay on the ground with her neck broken a vacant look in her eyes that John recognized to mean she'd hit rigamortis. (A/N in other words, she's dead).

The other woman had black, leathery looking wings suddenly sprouting out of her back and hissed threateningly at the demon. It looked like some kind of grim reeper creature without the scythe and it had a cold aura coming from it. Cursing himself for not having his cross gun and recognizing what type of demon it was, John pulled out the next best thing- a little bottle Beeman had given to him along time ago, that when shaken, would create a brilliant light.

"Excuse me." The demon and the woman turned to him in surprise. "You're in violation of the balance, which as fucked up as it is, needs to stay balanced. I think you know what that means."

"Fuck the balance." The demon roared advancing towards him.

"No thanks. I rather fuck something that doesn't suck so much." John said smirking at his joke and shaking the small bottle. The light was produced, causing the demon to reel backwards and stumble away, the light's brightness too much for him. The woman turned to John, surprised as the light caused the demon to melt. As the last of the demon became nothing, John turned to the girl who looked at him with surprise as her wings disappeared.

"What was that? What am I?-"

"Look I can't explain right now, but you're in danger and you have to come with me right now," John said taking the girl's hand and walking towards Midnight's club. He and Chaz were going to have a lot of explaining to do.

the end

Fallen Angel: Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I certainly did and I think it's off to a great start…I hope it is. So anyway, I would like it if you reviewed and told me what you thought about it. Anyway in the meantime, you read the next chapter and enjoy and I'll hope you will review. Where's John by the way?

S.K: He's a little tied up. #grins evily at John#

John: #tied up# you're both demon spawn and I hope you know that.

Sk+Fallen Angel: We know…

Yami: #sweatdrop# at least it's not me

F. A.: you're next.

Yami: Damn!

Yugi: there, there. It'll be ok

Fallen Angel: Anyway, please tell me what you think, but be gentle because it's my first Constantine fanfiction and even though I saw the movie, some parts of it may have been forgotten, it has been a while since I've seen it. For any Constantine details I missed and anyone out there who's hell-bent on any small mistakes people make in fanfictions regarding a story, there's a websight for you. It's www. Getalife. com/ you're a loser. Seriously, if I make a Huge Titanic mistake with the story tell me and I'll fix it, if it's the smallest thing such as I used a different name for a word,(ex: God, Alla, etc) take it easy and get some help. #looks at John all chained up# this certainly gives me some ideas… #grins at John#

John: #nervously# You're weird.

Fallen Angel: I know…#drags John off#

Angela: Erm…that's not good is it?

Sk: #sweatdrop# I've learned not to disturb her when she does that…Anyway, please review and enjoy the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:Questions

Fallen Angel: Welcome to the next chapter people. Again, it's much longer, I promise. I'm not going to talk much, so with that in mind, I hope you guys like this next chapter.

John: #to readers# You won't.

Fallen Angel: Shut up John.

John: Yes master.

Fallen Angel: Thank you John…enjoy people! I'd like to thank my first three reviewers, Zelinia, Haven of Darkness and mrsblonde1503. And to mrsblonde1503, of course you can have John. I can't have all of him. I'll take him Monday, Wednesday and Friday and you take him on weekend. We'll give him Tuesday and Thursday off. He'll need those days when we're done with him. #evil grin#. Anyway, again enjoy.

John: #cough# at your own risk…

Fallen Angel: John! #hits him with a frying pan#

John: uh…#is knocked out#

Chapter two: Questions

"Where are we going?" The girl asked John. He turned to her and gave her a look as if he was trying to decide whether or not to tell her. He let go of her hand, realizing he'd been gripping it tightly.

"To a friend of mine. I think he can help you," he said, turning away from her and turning the corner.

"What'd you say your name was again?" John asked her suddenly, turning to face her.

"I never said it, but my name is Caden-Caden Watermark. My former friends called me Cade," Cade said, quietly remembering what had happened in the bar.

"John. John Constantine." John said as he turned to her and remembered her friends at the bar and noticing she looked as if she was

going to cry. He stopped abruptly and turned to her again.

"That girl was a bitch. The one in the bar." He said, realizing how random he sounded. He started walking again and Cade looked at him, surprised.

"You heard that?" She said sounding impressed and embarrassed simultaneously. John gave his lopsided grin and nodded his head.

"Yeah." There was some silence between them as they walked up to another bar. John walked in where he met the bouncer he made a move like he was going to punch him and the bouncer backed off, leaving Cade and John to walk in, John with a knowing smirk on his face.

They went to the back of the club where John opened a door and let Cade and himself in. The man sitting at the table looked up angrily at John before looking at Cade confused.

"Do you ever knock?" Midnite said angrilly to John who rolled his eyes impatiently.

"A Demon just attacked her. A soul sucker, might I add, Midnite," John said, hoping Midnite would get his drift. Soul suckers didn't attack humans -they attacked beings with strong powers because they held more powerful souls, so it was strange that they would attack Cade. She looked between the men confused as to what they were saying and what they meant. She turned to the man named Midnite. He looked deeply into her eyes before turning to John.

"John, she isn't a human."

Both John and Cade looked at him confused -Cade more confused about how she wasn't a human while John more confused as to what the hell she could be.

"She's a vampire, believe it or not."

"I'm a what?" Cade asked simultaneous with John. "But–but that's not possible! I never drank blood before!" she exclaimed noticeably excited. Both John and Midnite turned to her in a silencing way, making her realize how small she was compared to them. She shifted uncomfortably under their gaze and looked down to avoid their eyes.

"You've never had blood before, because you've just come into your powers, my dear. I take it you weren't bitten by anything lately," Midnite said wisely getting a head shake from Cade as she sat down, mulling everything over that had happened to her so far; from being attacked by the demon to learning that she was a vampire. She didn't hear anything anymore, and suddenly, felt as if she was floating away in her thoughts.

"But the vampire population died out centuries ago." John argued back. It didn't make sense to John that Cade could be a vampire. Especially since she had seemed relatively normal to John's senses

"They seemingly disappeared, yes, but they didn't die out." Midnite said

"So what do I do? Should I exorcize her?" John asked, unsure. Midnite shook his head.

"You can't exorcize her vampiric powers out of her anymore than you could rip her arm off, and you know you can't." Midnite said, in his wise and 'all knowing voice' – something that greatly annoyed John at the moment.

"So what can I do about it?" John asked Midnite, casting a glance in Cade's direction.

Midnite looked between John and Cade, as if he understood something that they both were thinking.

"She was brought to you for a reason. I think you should hold onto her and protect her. Because she's come into her powers, many more demons will chase after her because of the power she posses." Midnite said and both of them turned to Cade causing her to blush furiously.

"Right..." John said turning to walk out of the room. Cade got up, nervously and followed after him.

"John?" John turned around to face Midnite again who had a slight smile on his face-something that gave John a bad feeling about what he was going to say.

"It's good to see you with someone again." John rolled his eyes, flipped Midnite off, and walked out of the room with Cade in front of him and Midnite chuckling behind him. They walked out of the club together and noticed that it was raining.

"Great." Cade said sarcastically. "As if my night couldn't get any

worse." John looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She was a lot like him and a very beautiful person-especially when wet. John suddenly remembered what Midnite had said.

"We've got to go." John said taking Cade's hand and walking towards his apartment.

"Wait. I'm going to need new clothes." Cade pointed out, and John realized she was right. While he honestly didn't mind that she was wearing a tightly laced corset without a bra in the rain (A/n: Hint hint), he figured she did mind.

"I'll give you some clothes." John said, looking down at her chest and giving her one of his trademark grins. Cade blushed furiously and covered her chest hastily with her sweater. They walked on in the night towards John's apartment where Cade would stay for the night.

The end

Fallen Angel: Ok, I hope you guys liked that.

John: they didn't…

Fallen Angel: John, shut up or I'll drag you to hell. I think there're some demons who would _love_ to have a little chat with you. A jail rape style 'chat'.

John: #nervously# I'll be good…

Fallen Angel: Thank you. Well you guys know what to do. Just review, tell me what you think about it, whether or not I should continue, you know. Now as for you…

John: #sigh# I hate my life…

-


	3. Chapter 3:Bedtime

Fallen Angel: Hello again people. I'm on a roll with this story. I feel all of the creative juices flowing, and damn, I'm just bouncing of the walls.

John: Fallen Angel, did you take you're meds?

Fallen Angel: Nope!

John: That would be why. #takes out big-ass needle# this is for both of us.

Fallen Angel: #becomes depressed# Thank you, John. You always keep me in my state of depression.

John: Glad I could help.

Fallen Angel: Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

John looked through his dresser for a shirt Cade could wear. Finding an old t-shirt, and old pajama pants from when he was younger, John took it out and threw it to Cade.

"Urm…you're dry everywhere else right?" John said, looking down at the ground embarrassed. Cade smiled and shook her head, thinking of what John said in a perverted manor.

"Good, because I wouldn't be able you help you out with that other wise." John said scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Urm…thanks by the way, for what ever you did back there with that grim reaper thing." John turned around to face her, shaking his head.

"That wasn't a grim reaper. I'm sorry this whole thing must be very confusing to you isn't it?" Cade blushed and nodded her head shakily. John sighed and sat down, pulling out a thick grey book out from under his small bed.

"The thing that attacked you and killed your friend-"

"Enemy." Cade corrected stiffly. John gave a small smile and nodded his head.

"-Enemy was a soul sucker. Basically it sucks out your soul, as the name implies. The thing that puzzles me it that your friend had a broken neck-"It was here Cade looked at the ground with very shifty eyes.

"Urm...no idea about that." Cade said too quickly and nervously for it to be true. John couldn't help it. The look on Cade's face was too comical. John chuckled and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, since you're a vampire you have no fingerprints and besides, I'm not going to say anything." Cade took a deep relaxed breath and grinned gratefully at John.

"Yeah thanks. So if anyone asks, the crazy psycho stalker in the alleyway killed Shahira." John smiled and nodded his head. Cade was a little strange no doubt but he could not say she wasn't pretty.

"Liking her I see, eh John." John whipped around to see angel boy grinning at him. Chaz was basically wearing a white blazer with matching pants and equally white shoes.

"What do you mean?" John asked him, genuinely confused-which was rare for him. He suddenly turned to Cade and it made sense to him suddenly. Chaz had wanted him to get her. She had been the reason why he had to listen to Jessica Simpson copies for over two hours.

"You-"

"Yes, I wanted you to come into contact with her. Why do you think I sent _you_ to a club? Wow, John, you usually figure these things out quicker than this." John suddenly looked at him and glared.

"If you call me 'John' like that one more time, I'll have to hurt you." John said still glaring and Chaz gave an understanding smile. John had always had a dislike for Gabriel and everything that reminded him of him. He had never liked how he always seemed to be speaking to him as if he were a child and had less value than Gabriel.

As far as John was concerned, Gabriel had had what was coming to him. Shaking himself from his thoughts and back to the present, he looked at Cade who was staring blankly between Chaz and himself.

"Urm…who is he?" Cade asked, the blank look still on her face.

"Chaz. Chaz Cramer (that is how you spell it, right?).." and for a few seconds John almost expected Chaz to add 'asshole' to the end of the sentence, the way he usually did when he pretended that he was John. The thought almost brought a smile to John's face. He missed the old Chaz. He wasn't quite the same since his near-death experience. Chaz wanted to do more things like partying and finding a girlfriend now than ever.

He spent less time helping John since John didn't usually need it and more time hanging out, unless he had one of his premonitions. John couldn't believe he actually missed the Chaz that was always bothering him to get involved in one of his cases. The more he thought about it, he realized the kid had grown on him a little and he had always sort of considered him the little brother he never had.

John suddenly closed his eyes and forced himself to think about something else. He strangely found his thought's moving to Cade and how she looked in her wet corset. He suddenly heard someone in the distance calling his name.

"Mr. Constantine?" It was Cade, he clearly distinguished it in him mind from everything else.

"Yeah." He asked turning to her. She shyly looked down embarrassed slightly.

"I was just trying to get your attention, you had kind of drifted off…"

"Oh…right." John said blushing slightly. Cade gave a small kind smile and turned back to Chaz.

"It's nice to meet you, Chaz." Cade said politely shaking Chaz's hand.

"Urm anyway, I'm gonna go to my girlfriend. See ya later Johnny." Chaz said winking at John, barely avoiding the fist John had aimed at him.

"Nice to meet you, Cade." Chaz said finally as he walked out of the door. John turned to Cade almost immediately and rolled his eyes.

"He annoys me a lot of the time. Anyway, you should probably sleep. You'll need it. I'll explain everything in the morning." John said starting to turn away.

"Where?"

"On my bed, of course." John said trying to stifle the urge to be too rude. Most likely, he realized, she may have thought he had another room in his apartment.

"Aren't you going to sleep there also?" Cade asked confused and trying not to blush. John finally turned around and gave her what could have passed as either a small smile or a trace of sadness.

"I usually don't sleep." Cade looked down sadly for him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cade said, truly unsure of what to say to him.

"Don't be. I'm used to it. Anyway, goodnight." John said walking out of the room. Cade looked on after him. She could tell that there was so much sadness with in him that he wouldn't let out and she felt bad about it especially because she didn't know what she could do to fix it. Cade finally sighed climbed into the bed and tried to get herself to fall asleep.

John sank heavily into the chair. He loved the serenity of the apartment and yet, it always made him feel really lonely. Especially, when no one was sitting and talking with him. It made him wish that Chaz had decided to annoy him and stay than go hang out with his new girlfriend. Not that he wasn't happy for him, in fact he thought it was great for him and was some what envious.

For John, he was considered too weird and quiet by the girls, not to mention his parent's driving him to nearly kill himself so that made him in the freaky/goth/ suicidal/'future snipers social group in his school. John sighed deciding that it may be better for him if he did try to sleep, since his mind was tired and his eyes were almost closing. John got up and walked to his bedroom forgetting Cade was in there. He remembered as soon as he saw her lying on his bed, indulging in the innocence of sleep. John took of his clothes quietly so he didn't wake Cade and blind her and changed into his black pajama pants, pulled on a t-shirt and slipped into the bed turning his body in the opposite direction of Cade's body.

Cade had been still awake and successfully pretended to be asleep when she heard John enter the room. She felt him climb into the bed and couldn't help but feel slightly aroused by his presence. She noticed he fell asleep almost immediately and after ten minutes turned over and subconsciously put his arms around her. Cade blushed in the darkness of her room and wondered if he was actually asleep. Yet, somehow she knew he was, not just by the sound of his breathing but by something she couldn't entirely explain.

She suddenly realized that this was her vampiric sense. Cade tried to fall asleep but found she couldn't-she felt like there was something she should do in this situation and suddenly it came to her. Smiling to herself, Cade gently took John's hand and placed it over her left breast. Smiling to her self, she couldn't see how John could wake up in the morning and be unhappy.

F.A: #giggle# aw…

John: #Blush#

F.A.: Admit it John, it's hot half as bad as you thought it was.

John: eh…whatever…

F.A.: #grin# anyway, I hope you like this chapter there are many more to come…he he…come….

John: F.A. shut up!

F.A.: anyway, please, please review…thank guys, bye!

John: see ya.


	4. Chapter 4:Attacked

F.A: Hello again. I got like four more reviews! 

John: Good, now continue before you lose their interest…and mine…

F.A.: wow John, you complimented me. I'm flattered. Ok thank you to the people who reviewed and …here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Attack

John spent the morning reading up on vampires in a book he'd gotten from Beeman along time ago on his couch. He tried as hard as he could to ignore Cade. After waking up to find he'd been fondling Cade, it been a little awkward for him to speak to her. As he flipped from page to page impatiently, reading everything he could find on vampires, Cade sat and watched him or occasionally, when he turned to her, conveniently looked of the window watching the overcast sky until it was safe to look at him again. The silence was starting to bother her. For the first few hours she had been blasting Slipknot and Staind or any other band she wanted to hear at the moment but after those hours, she became annoyed by the silence again. So, out of complete boredom, she walked over to John, standing directly between his spread legs.

"Anything interesting?" Cade asked looking down at the page John was on. He looked up at her and immediately noticed that she was standing between his legs. It wasn't just where she was standing but that she was wearing a black tank top on underneath one of his shirts with pants that were way too big for her, and while on some women, it looked awkward, it seemed to make Cade's womanly curves more noticeable.

"A lot…actually." John said looking up and down Cade's body. She looked down nervously and plucked nervously at his over shirt.

"Urm when can we go pick up my clothes. No offence, but I'm not very comfortable in these clothes." Cade said, plucking at John's shirt again. He looked at the time and realized that it was about four o' clock. He'd been reading for almost four hours.

"Yeah sorry…I guess I didn't realize how long I'd been reading." John said, surprised that so much time had passed.

"It's okay, I had fun watching you read." Cade said, blushing and wishing immediately that she could take back what she had said. John looked at her with his bemused look and actually gave her a lopsided grin.

"Obviously you have no life." John said turning around to go to his room and get his trench coat.

"Hey stranger." John turned around and saw Chaz standing there with a small smile. He returned the smile and noticed there was at least three types of lipgloss on his face. He grabbed a paper towel and threw it at him.

"Wipe yourself off. You have women all over you." John said with his semi- grin. Chaz smiled as well and wiped his face off.

"Yeah, the girls at the club down the street love me." Chaz said as he tried to wipe his face off. Suddenly his grin became much more serious.

"I'm actually here for another reason." John noticed that Chaz had turned to Cade and was looking up and down her body

"Besides annoying me and making Cade into your eye candy, that is." John said with his eyebrows raised, and who could blame Chaz? Cade had this way of being sexy while wearing the plainest thing. Chaz chuckled again and nodded his head, making John realize again that Chaz in a way had grown up since his near-death and that he could no longer look at Chaz to be an inferior to him but now more as an equal.

"Well, yeah, there's that." Chaz said looking at Cade again who looked back at him with a small glare, the way one would to a mosquito.

"I'll cut _it_ off, freeze it and rape you with it if you even think about." Cade said with an almost too happy look at the idea. John thought he'd die from laughing as Chaz went from being a few inches away from her to being as far away from her as physically possible. Cade started laughing as well.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do that unless you'd grabbed my breasts or something. Besides, you're kind of cute." Cade said reassuringly to Chaz who straightened up and smiled at this. John's laughter stopped almost immediately.

"So what were you here for now?" John said quickly. Chaz looked at him and remembered his original quest.

"Oh yeah. Well I was hoping I could tag around with you like I used to." At this John wasn't totally surprised and almost welcomed it. He really missed having Chaz around.

"Well, that depends. What do you want in return?"

"Your soul. I'd also like it if you didn't keep everything from me as much. I don't want to know personal stuff, but it'd be nice if you told me more stuff."

"You were joking about the soul thing right?" John said with his eye brows raised. Chaz rolled his eyes annoyed with John's question.

"Yes, John. So can I tag along?" Chaz asked again. John gave him one of his partial smiles.

"Yeah, why not. Just don't get yourself killed again." Chaz' eyes light up suddenly.

"Wha-really? Seriously? You meant it?"

"Yeah. Don't hurt your self now." John added with a small smile as Chaz pounded his fist into the air happily. John turned to Cade and suddenly remembered her request.

"Urm…you wanted to go and get your clothes right?" Cade nodded her head, her cheeks still red from when John had suddenly turned to her.

"Yeah." John turned back to Chaz. "Are you sure you want to stick with me now?" Chaz nodded his head remembering when John had first found him. He'd been abandoned by his foster parents and was basically living on the streets.

"Let's go get her clothes then, I'll fill you in on everything."

_Near Cade's appartment…_

Cade led the two down to the block that she lived on with a small smile on her face. It was cloudy out as apposed to it being sunny, which Cade preferred. She'd always liked cloudy days because they made her feel as though she were seeing the world the way it really was-evil, dark and accepting of everything that was wrong in the world. She felt that when ever the sun was out, it made the world into a pretty place that it wasn't.

"So, Cade, you just came into your powers?" Chaz asked suddenly. Cade snapped around to face him.

"What? Oh…yeah." Cade answered uncomfortably. "Here it is." Cade said pointing out her apartment building and pulling out her key. She used her key to enter the Building and led them to the elevator. John nervously stepped into the elevator as if expecting that as soon as he stepped in, the elevator would collapse. When he noticed Chaz and Cade looking at him strangely he shrugged sheepishly.

"I've had a bad experiences with elevators." He explained. Cade pressed the floor number that she was on, which happened to be nine. They stepped out and Cade went to her door and pressed the key into the door, turning the key to the left until it clicked open. She stepped in and Chaz and John followed after her noticing her apartment was the type that was gothic and dark yet stylish.

"Could one of you lock the door for me? Thanks." Cade said as she went into her room to get her clothes and change. Chaz decided to be the one to lock the door while John put his cross gun on a table and followed after Cade. She'd taken off her shirts and John's pants when John entered the room. Both froze immediately when Chaz decided to join them.

"That's were you went, I was looking…" Chaz finally looked into the room and saw Cade who was still too frozen to cover herself. She was wearing a black removable strap bra and a matching pair of panties. Cade finally unfroze enough to cover herself just as John blushed and turned from the room. Chaz however, stayed behind.

"So what size are you?" At this, Cade picked up the nearest object to throw at him just as John came in and dragged Chaz from the room. Cade slammed the door after them, quickly put on her clothes and threw a few days worth of clothes into a bag before leaving the room, the blush still on her face.

"I'm ready." Cade said blushing further as she saw John again. He looked equally embarrassed and was about to say something it seemed, when the doorbell rang.

"Caden? It's me Mrs. Malecron." They all turned to the door and Cade walked up to the door with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"It's my neighbor. She always has these weird card tricks." Cade said rolling her eyes. Chaz and John turned to each other confused.

"What, ya mean like a moon in a five pointed star (A/n: Random card thing)?" Chaz asked confused. Cade unlocked the door and turned to him, nodding her head.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Cade said as she opened the door. There stood the old woman whom Cade had known for years. She smiled at the woman and stood in John's way unintentionally so that he couldn't see who the woman was.

"Hi Mrs. Malecron. I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry." Cade said as she tried to walk past the woman. The woman grabbed Cade by her arm in a strong grip Cade didn't expect from a woman her age.

"No time for one card?" Mrs. Malecron said giving her a sweet smile. Cade couldn't resist. How long would one card game take?

"Alright..." Cade said as the old woman held up a card. Cade tried to look through it and suddenly, though she'd never been able to guess it before, she saw what the card was.

"A rabbit jumping through a hoop…" Cade said drifting off in her speech in surprise that she knew. Mrs. Malecron looked surprised too.

"Finally you got it right after all these years. One more now-"

"We have to go." John said sharply, briskly pushing past Cade and finally seeing the woman. Their eyes met and he could see the rotting flesh beneath her skin.

"Half breed…." John said, his voice showing his disgust and dislike.

"Exorcist." The old woman said growling demonically. John grabbed a bottle of holy water, threw it on the woman and started firing his gun at the old woman who shattered to pieces before Cades eyes.

"NO! What the fuck are you doing?" Cade shouted at John. He turned to her just as angrily.

"She's a half breed. She was going to kill you." Cade glared at him through her tears.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cade said hysterically. Chaz grabbed her arms, dragged her over to a chair and put her in it.

"Look. John can see these things. You have to trust him. He hasn't done anything to hurt you yet has he?" Cade had to shake her head. It was true.

"Exactly." Chaz said trying to reassure her.

"Cade, how long has she been doing that card trick?" John asked her now that she'd calmed down.

"Five years or more. Why?"

"All that time, I think she's been trying to see whether or not you came into your powers. And the only reason why you were able to read the card was because you got you're powers." John said thinking deeply. He snapped him self out of his thoughts and turned back to them.

"We have to go now. There'll be more of them." John said walking out of the apartment and stepping on the pieces of the woman's ashes. Cade crossed herself before stepping over pieces after Chaz. They got down the stairs and to the door when John suddenly froze.

"You're not going to leave through this door."

The end….

F.A. Mwa ha ha ha ha! I'm leaving you with a cliffie. Sorry but I want to see how badly you guys want another chapter. Call it sadistic, call it evil, call it whatever just review.

John: Hurry up! I want to see if I kick this guy's ass!

F.A.: #sweatdrop# riiight…anyway, before I go, I want to say that for anyone who is sick in the head and thinks for a second that Chaz or John like each other 'like that' in this story, let me thoroughly discourage you. In my story they are just acquaintances, ok. So get your sick minds out of the gutter because they aren't like that in the movie and they sure as hell aren't like that in my story.

John: Yeah, I'd also like it if people stopped putting me with Chaz or Balthazar. I mean, come on, Chaz is bad enough but Balthazar? WTF is that?

F.A.: yeah...what he said…'kay please review. Arigato goziemas as the Japanese say without the butchered spellings when they say thank you. Sayonara


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Lust

F.A. I'm back!

John: Yay! Now I command thee to continue.

F.A.: Yeah ok… Thanks to the reviews….yadda yadda yadda…I don't own any thing from Constantine….blah blah blah…I fucked John….

Chaz: #eyes wide# what? Why not me? #Runs off crying#…

F.A.: Right….anyway, lets get this story started.

Chapter 5: Attack 2

"You're not going to leave through this door." They turned around to find something that looked human but they could tell wasn't. John stepped up and pointed his gun at the woman.

"Move or die." John said threatening to fire his gun. The woman grinned and walked towards him unthreatened.

"Chaz, get her out of here, now!" John shouted behind him as the half breed lunged at him.

Chaz grabbed Cade's hand and dragged her behind him as they started running away from John.

"Is there another way out of here? Chaz asked Cade as they continued running.

"Yeah, down the stairs to the right." Cade said taking the leading as they both continued to run, trying hard to block out the sound of the half breed and John fighting. Cade and Chaz practically flew down the stairs and out the door when suddenly they met another half breed.

"Hello Cade." Suddenly, Cade felt a sharp pain in her gum and in her back. She felt her canines and realized that they'd become longer. Not only that, she now had large black feathery wings protruding out of her back. Cade looked at the half breed and hissed at him threateningly. He chuckled.

"My you're growing up well. Your mother should be proud."

"Leave us alone!" Cade hissed, unknowingly to her, in the old Vampiric language. He stopped smiling and lunged at her throat. He grabbed it and squeezed tightly as she gasped in surprise. Chaz pulled out his gun at shot at the man who some how dodged the bullets. Cade, though still suffocating, suddenly felt a strange urge to bite the man suffocating her.

She grabbed his wrist and sank her fangs into him. It was almost funny to her how quickly he let go of her and tried to get away from her. She grabbed on to his arm and firmly held him in her grasp until he suddenly burst into ashes from how much of the 'blood' she had sucked from him. When he was gone, the two stood their in silence as Chaz looked at Cade in a mix of shock and fear and as she looked at him in shock of what she'd done. The blood on her lips that had tasted like water before had a more bitter taste to it than before. She suddenly leaned forward and vomited furiously, as everything that had been in her system came forward. As she finished, Chaz gave her a tissue and a peppermint candy.

"We better get back to John. He probably needs our help." Chaz said awkwardly as he turned away from Cade. She felt her wings and her fangs disappear and she walked behind Chaz in an awkward silence. As they entered the building, there was even more silence, which worried both of them. Cade and Chaz looked at each other worriedly and began to speed up their walking.

"John?" Chaz called out worried. There was the sound of panting to their right and as they turned around, they saw him bent over slightly holding his side.

"I'm here."

"We have a bit of a situation on our hands."

Later on…

Cade grabbed more bandages from the box to add to the others that were on John's bleeding back and side. He had told her he didn't need it but as she gently added more to his skin with the gentleness of a feather, he welcomed her touch. As Cade finished up. She realized, he had some of John's blood on her finger. With out thinking about it she stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked the blood of her finger. The taste strangely reminded her of wine and made her want more. Gently, she touched her finger to his wound and gathered more of his blood. Cade licked her finger again, she wanted more.

John frowned suddenly. 'What was she doing?'he thought to himself.He turned his head around to find that Cade was licking his wounds and licking up the blood that came from them. He jumped in surprise and turned to face her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cade jumped up in surprise.

"I…don't know…" John got up off the bed and put his shirt while Cade looked at the ground guiltily.

"I forgot what you were. You're probably hungry, aren't you?" John said as Cade finally looked up at him. She nodded her head shyly and John noticed that her fangs were extended. He sighed. Allowing a vampire to kill humans would definitely not keep him on the big guy's good side.

"Okay…well, I guess you could take some more of my blood…I don't know if it would be too good if you killed anyone else." John said as Cade blushed again. John extended his wrist to her and Cade could practically smell the blood flowing through his veins. She looked at him quizzically before taking his wrist.

"Are you sure-"

"Yeah." Cade happily dug her fangs into John's wrists and began to take blood from him. Each swallow brought comfort and calm into her body. Suddenly after a few minutes John yanked his arm away from her mouth. The wound she had made suddenly healed it's self to both of their surprise.

"No more! You'll kill me." Cade glared at John and tried to grab back his arm.

"More!" Cade growled demonically jumping on John's body. They both fell back onto his bed, Cade on top struggling for any flesh she could get at. John grabbed her wrist and flipped her over so he was on top.

"Stop it Cade, Stop. I know what you want, but you can't have any more-"

"When did she have any to start with?" Both John and Cade turned to the door to find Chaz standing there staring at them strangely. John looked down at Cade and realized what Chaz was thinking and how Chaz had interpreted what he'd said. John got off Cade who seemed to have controlled her blood lust.

"I gotta go." John said walking out of the room and trying hard not to blush. Chaz followed after him with a confused look on his face as Cade got up, awkwardly and followed after them.

"John, where ya going? John? John!" Chaz called after John's back. Cade stayed back, sensing that the two wanted to talk.

"John, what's wrong." Chaz said trying to catch up to John's long strides. John turned around and was reminded of the old times. How he would ignore Chaz and not necessarily be nice to him. The fact that John was doing it again, after nearly losing his friend bothered him. He reluctantly turned around to face Chaz.

"I can't"

"What?"

"I-she's a demon Chaz. How am I supposed to protect her from other demons if she's a source of evil her self?" John lied quickly. Chaz looked at him skeptically.

"Do you really believe that? Come on, I'm sure you can handle this. You're you." Chaz said reassuringly. John looked down and nodded his head.

"Yeah." He said as he and Chaz walked back into the room with Cade.

"But what if I like her?" John thought to him self.

The end

F.A.: Hey guys. Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be kind of short but enjoyable.

John: Yes…very enjoyable…

F.A.: yes, so anyway, see ya in the next chapter

All: Bye


	6. Chapter 6:Talking

F.A. : Hello again people.

Jon: Hurry up with the chapter.

F.A.: Ok ok….anyway, sorry for the late updates. I don't own anything but Cade. On with the story.

Chapter 6: Talking

John walked back into the room where Cade was. She sat on his bed uncomfortably with an embarrassed look on her face. As he walked in, she looked up at him further embarrassed.

"Mr. Constantine, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Your vampire senses." John said coldly. Cade looked at him surprised at his response.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's not with in your control-" John said coldly again. Cade's look of confusion completely changing to anger.

"What is with you?" Cade shouted at him.

"Well, for starters you tried to drain me of all my blood." John snapped back. Cade looked back at him in shock until her anger came flooding back.

"Fuck you!"

"Any day!" John shouted back. Seconds later he realized what he'd said, blushed and started to walk out of the room. Suddenly, Cade grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Cade seemed to have realized what she'd done and let go of his arm awkwardly. John turned away as well and walked out of the room awkwardly as well. He had meant to be kind of rude to her so that he could deny anything he felt towards her. Yet, it left him feeling guilty as he walked to his fridge and poured himself a cup of his favorite liquor. He was about to swig it down when he thought he heard the sound of wings. He turned around and saw Cade standing behind him, her wings protruding from her back. John sighed. He had almost forgotten about her powers.

"I guess I better train you with your powers, huh?" John said sighing as Cade hugged her arms to her body. John looked into her face and saw that she had been crying. "Oh great" he thought "I'm such an ass".

"I'm sorry I almost killed you."

"I'm sorry too." John said quickly not wanting to explain why he was sorry. Cade nodded her head and suddenly looked at him confused.

"You said I had powers?" John looked at her at first almost surprised that she didn't know.

"Yeah you do. Apparently, you can teleport, fly and you have telekinesis." John said walking out of the kitchen to get his book on vampires. Cade looked at him surprised.

"Telekinesis? Cool…"she said obviously intrigued. John looked back at her and had to smile as well. Cade suddenly stopped smiling and turned to him confused.

"Mr. Constantine-I mean… John?" John turned around to face Cade.

"Yeah?"

"Why are they after me?" John looked at Cade and tried to figure out a way to put what he had to say into words.

"Sit down, Cade. There's a lot that I need to tell you."

Later on

Cade sat in silent shock about what John had told her. She couldn't believe how much John had told her yet she knew what he'd said was true. It made sense-why she was always so different, why she there were always people who stared at he as if they knew her on the street, why she had the dreams. John stood up and went to the kitchen to pour some water for her while she tried to make sense of everything he'd told her.

"Are you ok?" John asked when he returned with the water. Cade looked up at him and nodded her head.

"I just…I mean I always thought there was a world like this that existed in the human word but I never…"

"Yeah…you're lucky though. When I was younger, I started seeing things that humans shouldn't being seeing. My parents tried to help and made it worse. They thought I was crazy, that I was epileptic, or schizophrenic and a bunch of other things so they tried everything to stop me from seeing the rotting flesh of the half breeds, coming to the conclusion at last that I was possessed." John was quiet for a few seconds and Cade waited, knowing John had been grappling with this for a long time.

"You can't imagine what it feels like to be exorcised when there's nothing in you already-"

"-but if there's nothing inside you, there's nothing to exorcise-"

"It doesn't work like that. Those words the priests read are powerful words. Possessed or not, you feel them going through you and you feel as if you're being ripped apart inside. After that, I knew that I couldn't live my life like this." Cade looked at him knowingly and nodded her head.

"You tried to kill your self."

"I didn't try anything. I was officially dead for two minutes-two minutes in hell…worse than being exorcised five times." John said drifting off slightly. He didn't know why he'd gotten so much into his life story. He'd never told anyone but Angela about his life and yet, it felt comfortable to talk to Cade.

"My life sucked too. I mean it's not as horrible as being exorcised or being in hell, but as far as normal goes, it sucks. My mother died when I was nine. I had no immediate family and anyone that was able to take of me didn't want me. I never knew my father and don't really care to, but anyway, I was finally sent to live with my 25 year old aunt and her boyfriend. He didn't really like having a little kid around, a girl no less so he used to treat me like shit. He did it when ever my aunt wasn't around or was too drunk or stoned to care so that if I every told her anything, she wouldn't have any evidence. Besides, he brought in a lot of money, support and love for my aunt so even if she did know I was telling the truth, she didn't want to leave him." Cade paused for a few seconds and took a deep breath.

"As I got older, he would start to beat me, especially if he saw me hanging around any guys. He would call me a slut and say that I was a waste of air. One day I was walking home from school an two guys from my school tried to rape me. Timmy-that was my aunt's boyfriends name- saw what was happening and chased the boys off before beating me up and saying that I deserved it for being a whore. One day, it all came to head when I found out he had sold one of my mother's rings for $150. It wasn't my favorite but it was still hers and therefore mine for me to do with it what I wanted. I decided to get back at him in the only way an unwanted angry suicidal goth-girl knows how to-death." Cade said pausing again.

"When he was watching television, I took everything he cared about and burned it in the back yard. While it was burning, I filled the bath tub with water, took out a razor and slit the hell out of my wrists. He noticed his things burning sooner than I had wanted, but the effect I wanted was still there. He was livid when he found his things burning and of course knew to chase after me. He and my aunt were pleasantly greeted by my body floating in a pool of crimson water. Afterwards I regretting him seeing me naked in a pool of blood, but like I said the effect was what I had wanted. He was so freaked, he left the house screaming. My aunt called 911 and they saved me before I could die." Cade finished slowly as John stared at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? That bastard is rotting hell as we speak. He was hit by a car after wandering in the street from the shock of seeing me. As far as I'm concerned, I've been avenged." Cade said with a small smile. She looked into John's eyes as he looked into hers. They both leaned in towards each other when they heard the sound of a door opening.

"Hey guys, any luck with finding…" Chaz stooped in mid speech finding the two inches from each other. They moved apart immediately and looked down awkwardly.

"What were you saying Chaz? Cade asked her eyes still on the ground. Chaz looked between them confused before speaking again.

"Urm…Never mind." John looked back at Cade who was still looking at the ground and turned back to Chaz.

"I need to go out side." Cade said suddenly getting up and picking up her coat. John followed after her.

"You can't go out there alone." Cade turned to John, blushed and nodded her head.

"Ok." Cade said continuing to blush.

"Chaz, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Chaz said quickly. John almost felt guilty for making him do another errand for him.

"I need you to look in my book on vampires. See if you find anything that relates to Cade, her family, or vampires." John said as he grabbed his jacket, a small bible and a few small bottles of holy water.

"Yeah sure."

"I know what you're thinking, so just consider this your official apprentice test." Chaz' eyes lit up and John smiled at his happiness.

"Good luck." John said as he and Cade walked out of the apartment.

The end

F.A.: Ok, Ok not much, I know but at least I added. Anyway, I don't have much to say except that a lot more happens between John and Cade in the next chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I warn you now, I'm in my second year of high school so I may not be able to up date for at least a month. I'm going to try to keep long amounts of time from passing between updates, and I should be able to focus more now that my other fanfictions are done but still don't expect me to up date every week.

John: what every but you better add soon.

F.A. I will…anyway enjoy…and as always, review.


	7. Chapter 7: Love Blooms Trouble Looms

F.a.: hello again everyone. I hope you liked that last chapter. This one is going to be shorter (sorry).

John: Damn… I was just sort of getting into it….not….

F.a: shut up john no one cares what you think. Any way, you know the drill, I don't own anything/anyone except Cade, the water demon thingy…yada yada yada. Here we go…

Chapter seven: love blooms?

Cade walked down the street in silence, enjoying the serenity that came from walking down the street. Especially with John. He seemed slightly fidgety for some reason Cade was unsure of but she felt just as uneasy.

"So you normally slay demons?"

"Not exactly. I exorcize them if they possess people and then if they try to mess with the balance I send them back to hell."

"I'm sorry to keep you from your job."

"You are my job." John said matter-of factly. Cade looked up at him surprised before looked down in embarrassment.

"So why am I being attacked by these demons? I mean, what do they want from me?" Cade asked picking a safe topic to talk about. John looked at her and began fidgeting with his jacket again.

"Are you a virgin." John asked trying to keep his face straight. Cade blushed. So much for safe topics.

"I don't think that's information you need to know."

"It might explain why they're bothering you." John said wisely. Cade sighed as her cheeks flushed again.

"Yes…"

"You've never had any kind of sex?" John asked, his interest peaked. Cade looked down innocently, her face still flushed.

"No…"

"Well they may be after you because of that. Other than that, I'm not sure. All I know is that they want you and that's not good." Cade nodded her head understanding. There was an awkward silence between them as they continued to walk down the street both trying to think of some thing to say to the other that wouldn't be stupid.

"Urm…so how did you meet Chaz?" Cade said lamely. John gave a small chuckle and gave a small smile.

"More like how did he find me…and to this day I still don't know. He won't leave me alone." John said and Cade chuckling with him. Suddenly John stopped walking and held up his gun.

"What-"

"Shh. I think sense something." John said listening for the sound he'd heard again.

"Get behind me now." John ordered, not waiting for Cade to follow his order and pushed her behind him. Cade turned around and saw a well dressed man walking towards them.

"Uh…John…"

"Not now…" John snapped back looking around again for the sound.

"John…" Cade said more pressingly to John. He turned around to face her wondering what she could be bothering him about. There, grinning demonically at them both was a very sexy looking female water demon. Cade looked around for the man she'd just seen but suddenly he was gone.

"Hydra," John said with a mix of disgust and hate.

"Nice to see you again Jonny. Hey now, you aren't cheating on me are you?" Hydra said mockily looking at Cade with a fake glare.

"Fuck you." The demon laughed and conjured what looked like a huge orb of water.

"I can arrange that. In fact, I'm sure there'd be a whole line of demons who'd love to get to know you personally…" The demon said hissing at him tauntingly.

"Go to hell." John said as he threw one of his bottles of holy water at the demon. She hissed angrily before she started laughing.

"Jonny, I was born in fire and water. Did you think that would really hurt?"

"No, but I figured this would." John said as he shot the demon. She shrieked and writhed, eventually shattered into drops of water but not with out showering both of them with water. Cade turned to John as she shook off the water on her just as he turned to her. They both leaned to each other uninterrupted as their lips met for the first time. Suddenly there was a clapping sound accompanying laughter behind both of them. John and Cade turned around saw the well dressed demon walking towards them.

"Well don't let me interrupt you two.

"You…" John started to say angrily. The demon smiled.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Jonny-boy."

"Balthazar…" John hissed back at the demon. Cade looked between them stopping to look at the other man. There was something vaguely familiar about him that she couldn't place her fingers on. He suddenly turned to face her with a grin that sent shivers down her spine.

"I must thank you for taking care of Cade. She means the world to me…"

"How do you know my name?" Cade asked unable to keep herself from asking. John shot her a look that said he wished she hadn't said anything. Balthazar laughed and walked closer to her.

"I know your father very well…"

"Didn't I kill you already?" John said sharply hoping Balthazar would get his drift.

"Yes actually. It was quite painful and I can't wait for the next time around. You make it worth it." John growled and took out another bottle of holy water from his jacket, but when he looked up the half breed was gone. He stood there, trying to figure out if he'd just imagined him being there but when he saw the look of confusion on Cade's face, he knew he wasn't hallucinating. He reached for her hand they turned back towards the direction where John lived.

"We have to go back."

The end

F.a.: Mwa ha ha ha cliffie time! Well I hope you enjoyed those chapters. I sure did.

John: Dammit I want to know what happens!

Chaz: Me too!

F.a.: wait for it dudes…anyway, I'll try to update soon but meantime you guys know the drill… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

John: Sheesh review whore much…

F.a: what ever…just… review

Fa: see you next time.


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

F.A. Hey dudes! I'm baaaack!

John: Yay #glomp#...I mean…go away

Chaz: Hey…give me some love

F.A. : #hugs#

Chaz: #grope# oh yeah… #happy grin#

F.A.: Any way, I hope you guys aren't on the verge of killing me for not updating.

John: puts down gun nah… not at all.

Readers: #shifty eyes# …uh…ditto

F.A. Anyway… here we go. Sorry for not updating for so long. Forgive me. And enjoy

**Chapter eight: Discovery (again**)

Cade and John walked into the bowling rink and up the John's apartment, leaving stream of water behind them, when suddenly it became clear to John that he was the only one continuing to walk. He turned around and saw Cade standing in the middle of the floor crying silently. His first thought would normally have been how girly and pansy-ish she was being, but he was consumed with worry for her. He walked over to her and and pulled her into his arms.

"Cade-"

"I'm gonna die…aren't I?"

"No, I won't let it happen." John said walking over to her and holding her shoulders reassuringly. Cade leaned into his chest and started crying harder.

"Those things after me…they won't stop until I'm dead." Cade sobbed heavily, leaving John to stand there awkwardly as she cried.

"Why do they want me any way? What did I do?" Cade continued to sob.

"Cade, it will be alright-"But it was obvious she didn't believe him and he want so much for her to. In an effort to calm her, John raised her face kissed her gently on her lips tasting the saltiness of her tears on her lips. John put his arms around her as he gave in to his feelings for her just as she did for him as well. Cade held on to John tighter wanting to fill all the empty spaces between them and in the process, feeling his manhood pressing hard against her and causing her to blush. And suddenly… just as quickly as John had kissed Cade, it was over. Cade looked at John surprised and felt at her lips to feel if the electric charge she had felt had been as real as it had seemed.

"We should go up to my apartment. Chaz is waiting for us." John said to fill in for the awkwardness of the situation they had both been in. He turned around abruptly and walked up to his apartment. As soon as he entered, Chaz ran up to John and Cade carrying the heavy book.

"John…I think you need to look at this." Chaz said dropping the book onto a nearby table.

"According to this book, Cade comes from a long line of vampires. The

Watermark line has the ability of telekinesis or as some call it, psychokinesis and to conjure fire."  
"Yeah, we got that part." John interrupted.

"Well it gets a lot worse. Apparently Cade's family line's blood is so powerful, using it with a spell can bring the end of the world as we know it. This would send everyone who doesn't know God to hell immediately and otherwise destroy all creation."

"Yeah, that would be why they want you." John said sarcastically to Cade. She gulped nervously, more confused that she had ever been.

"Where does it talk about my family line in the book?" Cade said finally, walking over to Chaz to see the book. Chaz scanned the pages again before pointing out a part in the book and showing it to Cade. John walked over to them and looked over Cade's shoulder.

"What are you looking for?"

"I know that guy we saw on the street from somewhere. Does this book have anything on him?" Cade asked, turning to Chaz.

"There a lot of guys in this book, can you be a little more specific?" Chaz asked as he placed the book on a nearby table.

"It's Balthazar." John said darkly. Chaz looked up at him again with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Didn't you kill him?"

"I guess not." John said, the anger clearly building. Chaz caught on to the attitude and turned back to the book, flipping pages until he found the page they were looking for.

"That's him! I just…I don't know where I've seen him before…" Cade said looking at the picture of the demon thinking deeply.

"Well maybe I can help. Give me your hand." Chaz said reaching his hand out to Cade. She looked at John who nodded his head before she gave Chaz her hand. He closed his eyes and Cade followed his example, unsure of what was going to happen. Cade waited in silence for something to happen, secretly feeling that the whole thing was ridiculous, when suddenly she felt her eyes open not under her control. Chaz's eyes had opened also, but they were completely black. Suddenly he wasn't standing in front of her but instead she saw a younger version of her self with her mother running. She tilted her head in confusion at the image. Suddenly she saw her mother stop running and turn to her younger self. She was saying something that Cade couldn't hear. Her younger self was shaking her head no and crying but her mom made her look into her eyes and after saying something, the younger Cade nodded her head and took off running. Her mother turned back around and Balthazar was standing in front of her. He reached over to her mother and started strangling her. After a few minutes it was quite clear she was dead. Cade felt something wet on her face and realized they were tears. Suddenly the scene changed and her little self was on a hospital bed, clearly unconscious. There were small scratches on her face and deeper ones on her legs and arm. There was a doctor standing over her, with a pitying look on his face. And suddenly Cade was looking back at Chaz, who's eyes were no longer black. She looked over at John, tears still pouring from her eyes, before she turned and ran to John's bed room.

"Cade, wait." John said, starting to follow her. Chaz grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"She was right. She had seen Evil B before." John turned to Chaz at this news, clearly surprised.

"When?"Chaz took a deep breath and looked down as if what he was about to say was weighing on him heavily.

"John, he killed her mother."

**The End**

F.A. The end! Mwa ha ha ha ha cliffie time again. Peanut butter cliffie time, peanut butter cliffie time. Sorry, I'm really hyper. Anyway, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I decided to change this so that the story could work a little bit better and to keep it from dying. I warn you, I probably won't be able to add for a while since school starts soon for my but enjoy anyway. Thanks and please review.

All: BYE!


End file.
